Skills
Where to level each skill and the text that appears as you level that specific skill. This is by no means a full list, and it is also being compliled by hand, not by searching though code. The account that started entering these is lvl 106 and had very high skills already, so some of these may not work for you! Every area has fights, fights give possibility to level armor, weapon in hand, block, crit, and medic. Ardana - Marketplace Enemies Fight frequency: very low * Pickpocket - 40 hp Skills Trained Block Avoiding a crowded scuffle.. Climb Taking a shortcut across town.. Dodge Dodging a handful of eggs.. Smash Helping to disassemble a market stall.. Unlock Peering into shop backdoors.. You find a suspiciously overlocked door, but you can't get it to open.. Opening a suspiciously overprotected door.. (Unlock level 40 to perform this) Ardana - Residential Enemies Fight frequency: Low * Novice Thief - 40 hp Skills trained Unlock Searching through an abandoned house.. Fist Brawling at a rowdy inn.. Speech Talking to random citizens.. Endure Pushing though crowded streets.. Ardana - Slums Enemies Fight frequency: High * Feral Wolf - 50 hp * Marauder - 50 hp * Swordsman - 60 hp Skills trained Athlete Playing adventurer with a group of local kids.. Speech Chatting with the antiques collector.. Medic Healing a sick Peasant.. Dagger Knife fighting in a dark alley.. Dodge Dodging an upended chamber pot.. Ba'ryst Enemies Fight frequency: High - 50% * Panther - 130 hp * Wilting Creep - 120 hp * Axeman - 130 hp * Brawler - 125 hp Skills trained Fist Meditation training at the temple.. Speech Talking with all kinds of people.. Block Parrying a barfight punch.. Medic Studying about medicinal herbs.. Burning Cloudsea Enemies * Cinder Oak - 125 hp * Razorwalker - 125 hp * Skypyre Element - 122 hp * Vaporwave - 162 hp * Wing Breaker - 125 hp Skills trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Climb Scaling a mountain peak.. Medic Searching for a rare medical flower.. Cerrak Enemies * Townwarden Mauhagr - 160 hp Skills trained Axe Splitting logs for fences.. Spear Fishing at the nearby lake.. Dagger Learning to woodcarve.. Endure Exercising outdoors with the locals.. Sword Sword training with some warriors.. Mace Working the forges at the weaponsmith.. Crimson Palace Enemies Fight frequency: High (1 in 3) * Flamespell Element * Ghoul * Lost Shade * Lance Naga * Firebat * Blazing Apparition rare * Covetous Imp very rare Skills Trained Athlete (vast majority of actions) Hunting for monsters.. Unlock Unlocking a locked door.. Smash Breaking down a locked door.. Stealth Dashing between the shadows.. Crystalspire Forest Enemies Fight frequency: High * Creeping Vine - 35 hp * Forest Jell - 30 hp * Gem * Mushroom Gem - 30 hp * Shadowbat - 30 hp * Wisp - 30 hp Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Climb Climbing the tallest tree in the forest.. Endure There’s a slight chill in the air.. Deadmoor Tower Enemies * Oculus - 60 hp * Shadow Mote - 60 hp * Brambleweed - 50 hp Skills Trained Athlete Climbing many flights of stairs.. Speech Talking with the tower's resident family.. Stealth Hiding in the darkness.. Unlock (level 10 needed to gain skill?, at least >9) You find a hidden gate, but it's too securely locked.. Unlocking a rusty gate.. Crit You spot a dusty jewelcase under a pile of furniture.. Elcot Enemies Fight frequency: * Rampaging Beast - 132 hp * Town Guard - 135 hp * Marshraider - 130 hp * Looting Mob Skills trained MArmor Sandbag 'training' with medium armor.. Medic Headling an injured child.. Fist Sparring with a renowned warrior.. Axe Axe lessons with a retired adventurer.. Stealth Hiding from the town guards.. Farin's Delve Enemies * Mining Automaton - 30 hp * Shrieking Bat - 50 hp * Ghost - 55 hp * Cave Beast - 60 hp * Shining Light - 65 hp * Splinterkin - 142 hp * Thunder Demon - 140 hp * Gemstone Construct Skills trained Athlete (vast majority of actions) Hunting for monsters.. Unlock Unlocking a well-hidden door.. Forest of Ice Enemies * Forgotton Treasure Chest - <60 hp * Rose Serpent - 200 hp * Shatterfang Mammoth - 200 hp * Wood Drake - 195 hp * Mana Element - 200 hp Skills trained Athlete It is strangely quiet.. Wandering the tundras.. Endure You find a circular glyph, permanently carved into the icepack.. Madras Enemies Fight frequency: low * Airtiger - 76 hp * Greythorn Falcon * Snow Hound - 45 hp Skills Trained LArmor Testing out some new light armor designs.. MArmor Learning how medium armor is forged.. HArmor Training with plate mail at the armorer.. Speech An audience with the Council of Elders.. Sword Sword fighting tournament in the town square.. Midnight's Reach Enemies * Field Spectre - 160 hp * Invisible - 150 hp? * Twilight Hare - 45 hp * Moonbrood Runner - 132 hp? * Spiritshard Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Mace Idly carving a small crystal.. Smash Breaking through some obsidian formations.. You find an amulet encased in an obsidian spire, but you can't break it free.. Nomad's Guild Enemies Fight frequency: Low * Drunkard - 30 hp * Guildmaster - 130 hp Skills Trained Axe Chopping firewood with a hand axe.. Dagger Precision training with daggers.. Mace Swinging a super heavy mace around.. HArmor Practicing movement skills with heavy armor.. MArmor Training with a set of weighted armor.. LArmor Learning how to use light armor.. Speech (only until it's obtained) You learn that you can claim a prize if you own one of each weapon type.. Fist Working on hand to hand combat techniques.. Sword Sparring with practice swords.. Obsidian Grasslands Enemies * Marble Hydrangea - 60 hp * Prismshade - 50 hp * Cloud Diver - 50 hp * Dashing Mare - 60 hp * Golem - 80 hp Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Climb Climbing a crystalline spire.. Endure Bracing against a strong gust of wind.. Prismatic Delta Enemies * Ring Starfish - 120 hp * Alligator - 125 hp * Sword Kraken - 130 hp * Spindrift Mote - 120 hp * Scythewater - 153 hp * Crystal Halcyon - 120 hp Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Running through the deep waters.. Sword Sword training in solitude.. Endure Standing fast against the tide.. Rydale Keep Enemies: Fight frequency: low * Imprisoned Monster - 100 hp Skills Trained Endure Drilling at the practice field.. Spear Phalanx training with the legionnaires.. Mace Joining in the soldiers' mace exercises.. Medic Volunteer work as an infirmary assistant.. Axe Axe practice with the heavy infantry.. Speech You are asked to find a Sapphire Tail at Midnight's Reach.. (only until item obtained) An audience with the Lady of the Keep.. Sea of Hileo Enemies Fight frequency: * Frost Terror - 135 hp * Watertrap Spider - 110 hp * Sea Lion - 65 hp * Polar Drake - 142 hp * Silverspine - 135 hp * Meridian Echo - 80 hp Skills trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Endure Swimming in the fridgid icewater.. You spot something resting on the seabed, but the water's too cold to dive into.. Diving to the bottom of the sea.. Smash Clearing a path through some icicles.. Climb Climbing a partially melted glacier.. The glacier is very slippery now. You trip and slide down a ways.. Silverpool Tides Enemies Fight frequency: high * Bubblesquid * Coral Lurker - 50 hp * Crawler - 40 hp * Hook Turtle - 30 hp * Rock Heron - 45 hp * Skyfish - 45 hp Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Caught in a riptide.. Speech Talking with an old hermit.. Spear Spear Fishing.. Climb Wandering around the pools.. Siruvan Enemies Fight frequency: Always * Alligator * Bone Colossus (8th Seal) * Covetous Goblin * Covetous Wraith * Cursed Sculpture * Flamespell Element * Lost Shade * Moonbrood Runner * Pickpocket * Shadowbat * Shining Light * Spindrift Mote * Storm Drake * Swordman * Thorngrass Skills trained * none Skyview Enemies * Breath Stinger - 125 hp * Thresher Tree - 125 hp * Cliffleaper - 125 hp * Ember Beetle - 125 hp * Sunfalcon Skills trained Athlete (vast majority of actions) Hunting for monsters.. Climb Climbing up a rocky hillside.. Dodge Gazing up at the sky.. Crit A ray of light pierces the cloud layer.. Smash Smashing some jagged rocks.. Vieda Port This is where the game starts. Enemies Fight frequency: Medium * Field Rat - 20 hp * Gull - 20 hp * Nailfish - 45 hp * Ocean Mote - 30 hp * Thorngrass - 10 hp Skills trained Smash Breaking some discarded ceramic pots.. Speech (need Stealth 2 to enter) Relaxing at an adventurers bar.. Climb Taking in the landscape from atop a tower.. Stealth Wandering around large crowds..